Net Ghost PiPoPa
TV Tokyo YOYO TV | network_en = | network_other = | first = April 6, 2008 | last = March 29, 2009 | episodes = 51 | episode_list = }} is a Japanese anime series by Studio Hibari. It premiered on TV Tokyo on April 6, 2008. A manga version is also serialized in Kerokero Ace. It is also released in America in subbed form from December 2008 on Crunchyroll as Web Ghost PiPoPa. A spin-off game entitled was also released for the Nintendo DS. Pipopa is an onomatopoeia of computer beeps.Anime News Network Overview The story is about a boy, Yūta Akikawa, who is afraid of computers. His family moves to Kamimai City, a technologically advanced city, where his mother works. The same day, he is transported into the Net World, meeting three Web Ghosts known at Pit, Pot, and Pat. Characters * : Yūta is a school boy who is afraid of computers, but is fond of astronomy. One day, he was sucked inside his cellphone where he met Pit, Pot and Pat. * : Hikaru is the first person that Yūta met in Kamimai City. She is the one who mostly shows Yūta how things go around in Kamimai. They become classmates in school. * : Pit is a show-offy net ghost who can transform into a car, a plane and a UFO All of them hates to be called PiPoPa, but Pit is the one who hates it most. * : Pot is a net ghost who always likes to eat. He also has the most affection towards girls. * : Pat is the computer freak in the group. * : Project Seiren is a top secret project hidden inside the Dream Future facility in Kamimai. She escapes and becomes friends with the PiPoPa trio. * : Mamoru is one of the best friends of Yūta. He taught him the basics of computers, and he is a computer programming expert. * : Kazushige is a bully at school and one of Yūta's classmates. He has a crush on Hikaru and becomes frustrated when Yūta gets close to her. * and : Kazushige's friends and underlings. * : Net Venus is a very mysterious net ghost who frequently appears near Pit, Pot and Pat. Apparently, she defends peace in the Net World but works only by herself. * : A photographer, Kenta is Yūta's father. * : A programmer at Dream Future Japan, Yūko is Yūta's mother. * : Juzo is Hikaru's grandfather and is very protective of her granddaughter. He also specializes in the internet. He rejects the ideas of Dream Future. * ( , , and ) : BiBoBa has been the mortal rivals of PiPoPa. * : Kazama is the president of the Dream Future Japanese branch. * : Sakamoto works under Kazama as time manager. She remains faithful to Kazama even after he was fired. * : A no-good man, Hirame worked as a chief in Dream Future. After Kazama was fired, he was assigned as the president. * : She is a friend of Hikaru. In one episode, Hikaru and Yūta help her set-up the website for Karin's inn. * : A seemingly poor person looking for a permanent job. He seems to be a bit computer literate. Undercover, he is a member of the internet police. * : An ecology focused net ghost. She is the net ghost of Hikaru's favorite website. * : A Russian transfer student. * : Sayaka's mother who looks like Net Venus. She was a former assistant at Dream Future and a friend of Juzo in research. * The Dream Future Big Four *: A special division in Dream Future made purely of data. ** **: The head of the American branch, Ash specializes in throwing cards. ** **: The head of the Asian branch, Langa is able to hypnotize. ** **: The head of the European branch. ** **: The head of the North African branch. * : The founder of Dream Future and grandfather of Mamoru. After a mysterious accident, Doctor Forest went ill and was sent to the hospital and has never woken up since. * : A person who forcibly became the leader of the Dream Future Big Four. He has the ability to turn net ghosts into net monsters. Theme songs ; Opening songs # by Atsuko Bungo (episodes 2-4) # "Get On Up" by Sugimoto Shimai (5-26) # by COON (27-50) ; Ending songs # by COON (1-26) # by Sugimoto Shimai (27-50) References External links * Category:Anime of 2008 Category:Virtual reality in fiction ja:ネットゴーストPIPOPA zh:光速大冒險PIPOPA